Yasmin Udoka
Yasmin, a character in The Freshman series, is a well-connected agent who represented Professor Vasquez and formerly represented James. She is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Yasmin has tan skin, long, red-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink top. Personality There isn't much published about Yasmin's personality. Because of her job she seems to be very loyal and trustworthy - however, this can be contradicted considering her behavior in Book 3, Chapter 9, in which she acts very suspicious and manipulative. Chapters The Freshman Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 13: California Dreaming * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me (Mentioned) Relationships Enrique Vasquez Yasmin is Vasquez's new agent. She is aware of his cancer and keeps it a secret as he asked. He is the one who suggests to take on James as a client if his play turns out good. When Vasquez refuses to publish his book Winter in July digitally without telling her why, she calls him an 'old curmudgeon' in Book 2, Chapter 4. Gabriela Vasquez Yasmin's relationship with Gabriela is initially nonexistent given the rift between father and daughter. Due to the terms of Your Character's scholarship, they are required to work together to see Enrique's final book completed. Gabriela is eventually informed of Yasmin's designs on James and her condescending treatment of Your Character, and orders the publishing company to replace Yasmin, adding a personal demand to stay away from James. James Ashton "Okay, yeah, she crossed a line tonight. But I can't just tell her off! She controls my career!"- James to Your Character about Yasmin in Book 3, Chapter 13 If Your Character is dating James, they first meet in Book 2, Chapter 1, when they walk together through the snow and Yasmin asks them for directions. Yasmin recognizes them immediately, but doesn't tell them her name. She then finds the way on her own. Yasmin signs on James as her client after watching "Rosethorne Park". In Book 3, Chapter 9, it seems that she has a thing for James and wants to manipulate him. She tells Your Character about her plan to use the themes of his play to create a movie that doesn't resemble his original play in Chapter 12. Initially, she doesn't give him a reason to suspect her until a discussion between them in Chapter 13. He feels uncomfortable but doesn't want to risk what he worked for. After she reacted condescending to him when he tried to talk to her once Your Character left Hollywood, he decides to quit his job. Your Character Yasmin first met your character when Yasmin was walking through the snowing campus by herself and asked Your Character for directions. If Your Character is dating James, she tells them that she recognizes them, but doesn't tell them her name. She then finds the way by herself. She appeared to be nice to her but in Book 3, she showed her true colors. Yasmin doesn't like the main character, and wants to drive her and James apart (even if they are just friends). Trivia * Yasmin makes a cameo appearance in LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 3. * In The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 7, it is revealed that Yasmin met author Stephen King. He was choking and she helped save his life. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Villains